


Irony

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo





	Irony

Title:  Irony  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer:  I don't own them; they own me.

  


Laura was sitting at her desk.  The disaster that was her testimony was still rattling through her mind, as was the uproar with the press, and her own consternation.  She was dying, again.  Somehow, she always knew it would return, but still she wasn’t prepared.  And now, thanks to her _Captain Apollo_ , she’d be doing it in public.

She wasn’t prepared for the traitor to be standing before her, and she certainly didn’t expect it.

“I wasn’t aware we had an appointment, Mr. Adama.”

“We didn’t, Madame President.  I couldn’t leave things as they were.”

“You mean you have more in store for me than public humiliation?”

“You gave as good as you got.”

“Not really.  At the end of the day, you’re not the dying drug addict.”

“Maybe, a little public humiliation is what you deserve.”

“What I deserve is up for debate, but I’d like to think I deserve better, and I know your father does.”

“This has nothing to do with him.”

“Every thing has to do with him.  And he’ll need you more than ever.”

“He has you.”

“Not forever, as you learned today.”

“Well, I’ll be lucky if he even talks to me at this point.”

“Don’t expect me to feel sorry for you.”

“Isn’t that what you said on the stand?”

“Yes, I did.  And I meant it.  But you made your bed; now you have to sleep in it.”

“Every thing fell apart.”

“Don’t worry, your father and I will pull things back together.  That’s what true leaders do.  I’m prepared to die leading everyone to their new home.  So is your father.  So was Kara--.”

“Don’t.”

  
“She would be so disappointed in you, Lee.  She’s probably the only person who hated Baltar more than I do.”

“It was the right thing to do.”

“Hmm.  The right thing isn’t always the _right_ thing.  You’re not ready to understand that, yet.  I hope one day you will be.  I love you, Lee.  Now get out of my office.”

Lee left, looking stunned.  Laura was pretty surprised with herself.  She hadn’t forgiven him, and she wouldn’t for some time--the wound was still too fresh.  But ironically, the first person she admitted to loving since the deaths of her family was the one person who had hurt her the most.  The implications of that fact--and everything else going on in her life--made her head hurt.

Laura went to bed, deciding to call Bill the next morning.  She needed to hear his voice.

  



End file.
